


adrenaline

by Hannaadi88



Series: Gifts [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88
Summary: Lance is having trouble remembering why they're all working so hard to save the universe. Keith reminds him.





	adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevonKei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonKei/gifts).



 

Lance stares up at the training deck ceiling. He isn’t quite sure why. There’s nothing particularly interesting about it- sleek, metallic and, well, boring. Yet Lance can’t tear his gaze away. If it were up to him, he’d spend the rest of eternity here, splayed on the cold floor and staring up at the ceiling.

It sure beats getting his ass kicked again.

“End training sequence,” a familiar voice intones from the other side of the room. Lance closes his eyes as he hears light footsteps approaching, vibrating louder in his ear the closer they get. He winces and opens his eyes- okay, so maybe lying on the floor wasn’t the best way to live out the rest of his life. It sure got noisy.

His eyes open just in time to take in Keith’s unimpressed frown, hovering tall above him.

“What _was_ that?” Keith raises a brow. “I’m pretty sure you just broke the record for ‘shortest round against bot’.”

Lance’s lips quirk in a small grin.

“Oh, yeah? Sounds like I deserve a reward!”

Keith’s frown deepens into a scowl, but Lance didn’t miss the flicker of amusement in Keith’s eyes.

“Lance, this isn’t a joke! You promised you’d take these extra training sessions seriously!”

“I am taking this seriously!”

“Then prove it,” Keith huffs. “C’mon, we’ll run through the sequence again. Try to last more than ten seconds, okay?”

Keith leans down and offers Lance his hand.

Lance looks at it for a long moment before batting the hand away and rolling over onto his side, away from Keith.

His shoulders stiffen as he hears Keith sigh.

“Lance-“

“I’m sick of this,” Lance cuts him off and digs his nails into the palms of his hands. He suddenly wishes he’d chosen to collapse on a mat.

“No matter how hard I try, _we_ try, it’s never enough. There’s always someone we let down. A planet we can’t save. People still get hurt. What’s the point?”

Keith doesn’t say anything.

“And just when we think that it’s over, that we’ve finally done it- something just _has_ to go wrong and no kind of training can prevent it from happening. So yeah. What the hell are we doing here, Keith? Why are we even trying? It’s not like any of this-“

Lance stops as a feels a warm hand squeeze his shoulder and a shuffling presence behind him.

“Hey,” Keith says hesitantly, “this- did something happen? This isn’t like you.”

Lance shrugs. His eyes start to sting and there’s something thick lodged in his throat that prevents him from speaking.

Keith waits for a moment before gently rolling him over onto his back. He scoots back on his knees to make room when Lance doesn’t offer any resistance.

Pursing his lips, Lance refuses to meet Keith’s eyes, even as his large hand cups Lance’s cheek and tilts his head in his direction.

Lance feels silly. Stupid. He knows exactly what Keith is going to say- that they’re a team, that their efforts matter, that they’re saving the universe. And Lance knows all of that, believes in it. But right now, he can’t remember why.

“I think you need a break,” Keith says slowly, rubbing his thumb over Lance’s jaw. “Actually, we both do.”

Startled, Lance sits up and meets Keith’s gaze.

Huh.

“Come again?”

Keith sits back on his haunches and lowers his hand to his lap. His face is a little flushed, but he doesn’t look away like he usually does when he’s embarrassed.

“I said we should go on a break,” Keith clears his throat. “Y’know, do something fun or whatever. Get our minds off Voltron for a few hours. A reboot, I guess.”

Lance raises his brows and tilts his head back with the beginnings of a smirk.

“Why, Keith, are you seriously suggesting we ditch training for _fun_?”

Keith does look away this time and climbs to his feet.

“You won’t stop whining if we don’t,” he says gruffly and offers Lance his hand again. “Now get up before I change my mind.”

Lance’s smirk spreads into a wide smile and he takes Keith’s hand, allowing him to pull him up to his feet. Once he’s upright, Lance pretends to dust himself off before wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders from behind.

“So what are we gonna do?” Lance asks, tightening his hold as he feels Keith trying to free himself.

He can tell the moment Keith gives up and can just imagine the way he’s probably rolling his eyes. He’s seen it only about a million times.

“Take the lions for a ride? Go bother Pidge? Explore the castle? Play video games in my room?” Lance lists several ideas, slowly sliding his fingers down the collar of Keith’s shirt.

“Maybe…just stay in my room for a while and lock the door?” Lance suggests in a low tone, his words breathed against Keith’s ear. He smiles smugly at the shiver that follows.

However, it appears that Keith had his own plan in mind.

“Actually,” Keith clears his throat and finally manages to shake Lance off and turn around to face him. “I was thinking of heading to a nearby planet and do some exploring. Maybe bring a picnic basket?”

Lance blinks.

“That’s a nice idea and all, but Shiro would never let us go. We gotta keep a low profile and stuff, remember?”

Keith smirks.

“Who said anything about asking?”

Lance’s eyes widen a fraction and his pulse quickens.

_Fuck._

“I think that’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Lance whispers, awed, before leaning forward and grabbing Keith’s shirt, pulling him close.

If Keith is taken aback, he doesn’t show it. He curls his arms around Lance’s waist and meets his lips in a slow, thorough kiss. By the time Lance pulls back for air, he absently considers taking this to his bedroom anyway and sneak out some other day.

But all he needs is to see the excited glint in Keith’s eyes to crave the taste of adventure.

Lance flashes Keith a lazy smile and dips in for another, quick kiss before breaking into a sprint with a teasing grin.

“Last one to the hangars is a weblum butt!”

Lance snickers as he hears Keith splutter behind him and rush to catch up.

“Hey! You cheated!”

“All is fair in love and war,” Lance quips and risks a look back over his shoulder. He can’t help himself. There’s just something so _nice_ about seeing Keith chase him.

And, well, maybe Voltron wasn’t all about war and fighting.

Maybe there was some room for love, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for DevonKei, who won 3rd place in my tumblr giveaway. I hope you enjoy the story! ❤
> 
> As a side-note, I've got some pretty exciting news!
> 
> http://hannaadi88.tumblr.com/post/184182360487/hannaadi88-hello-everyone-im-proud-to


End file.
